There exist numerous motorized toy vehicles in the prior art. Some shoot projectiles of various types. Others contain sensors which detect collisions with stationary objects, and alter the vehicle's path in response. Certain aspects of these vehicles, together with other components, can be combined to provide a game wherein strategy and acquired skill are involved.